


Hamilshots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soul destroying angst, that would just be too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what I do is randomly pick a number from a list of prompts and use the prompt. I do the same with the ship so it's completely random. Requests are closed for now.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. "Rose" Hamlaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette’s rose was taken too quickly for him. His Alexander, his indestructible, invincible Alexander had been stolen from him too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all honestly, this is super angsty. also i chose july 27th completely randomly-  
anyway, hope y’all have a good day/night

November 9, 2019  
Prompt #82: Rose  
Hamlaf

Alexander Hamilton was gentle and soft. Beautiful but majestic. Upbeat but calm in a way. Alexander Hamilton was Lafayette’s rose. Out of all the roses in the garden, Lafayette chose Alexander.  
Alexander was Lafayette’s sunshine on the stormy days. Alexander was there through thick and thin. Alexander was invincible. Indestructible.  
But, every rose wilts at some point. Lafayette didn’t know that his Alexander, his rose, could be taken from him so easily. He had always made sure that his rose was protected in a gentle embrace. So, why couldn’t he protect Alexander from death?  
He was there one minute and gone the next like a small flame being blown out. His rose was gone. Lafayette hated himself for it.

At this point, it had been years since Alexander’s death. But still, on this day each year, July 27th, Lafayette grieved over his dead boyfriend. He missed his rose dearly. He tried multiple times to date other people but he always found himself comparing them to Alexander.  
He was always left upset with how his new partner didn’t talk like Alexander or write like Alexander. They weren’t as beautiful as Alexander. No one could even come close to Alexander. He was like something you would only see in a dream.  
Lafayette picked out every little detail of each person just to declare why they weren’t good enough. He knew it was wrong to nitpick the people he was supposed to love. The problem was that, well, they weren’t Alexander.  
He just couldn’t move on. Alexander was the one. He always had a feeling that Alex would be the one he was going to marry one day. That never happened. Instead, their lives together were cut short by the hands of death. 

The summer of Alexander’s death was supposed to be the summer that Lafayette would propose to his dear boy. He had pretty much had the entire summer planned out for the both of them.  
In June, they went to just a different state for the fun of it. They had decided on Virginia for their trip for that month. Alexander just wanted to see all of the historical sites. Oh, and when he saw them, the joy on his face made Lafayette’s heart melt.  
July, they were going to go on a beach trip for a couple days, but they canceled because Alex had come down with a cold. Throughout that month, his ‘cold’ progressively got worse. Lafayette hated to see Alex feeling so down and sick. He didn’t know that his rose’s petals were beginning to fall.  
The next month, August, Lafayette was going to take Alex to Paris. But they didn’t go. He couldn’t exactly take Alexander to France if Alexander wasn’t alive anymore. Lafayette was going to propose to Alex in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was a common place where that sort of thing would happen, but he wanted to take Alex somewhere special for such an important part of their lives.  
Instead, Lafayette ended up slipping the ring onto Alex’s finger in a hospital bed with tears in his eyes. Alexander never even had the chance to see the ring or hear Lafayette ask the question. At least he finally looked peaceful and not in pain.

Alexander Hamilton was an angel. Sadly, he decided to go back home too early for Lafayette’s liking. 

Word count: 559


	2. "Serene" Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet, rainy day today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible. I'm sorry lmao :'D

November 16, 2019  
Prompt #82  
Serene  
Lams

It was quite quiet between the two of them. Alexander hummed along to the music playing from his phone, occasionally singing quietly.  
John was quiet as a mouse, just sketching in his notepad. He quietly listened to Alexander sing, smiling every time he did.  
The time went by slow that day, the two occupying themselves with things, though they barely talked. It was nice to have someone to sit with in a comfortable silence. 

John’s pencil eventually stopped scratching against the paper. He looked over at Alexander, a small smile appearing on his lips as he listened to the other boy sing quietly. He leaned over and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek, the other squeaked, his cheeks turning pink.  
Once he recovered, Alex spoke, his voice small.

“It’s a quiet day today.” 

“Yeah.” John nodded kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“I like the quiet days.”

“I like them too, Alexander.”

“I love you.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

It was quiet again, Alex’s head resting on John’s. John went back to his drawing. Soft music playing in the background, not loud enough to drown out the pitter patter of rain on the window. 

It was a quiet, grey day.

Word count: 204


	3. “Home” Jamilton

November 23, 2019  
Prompt #42  
Home  
Jamilton

Alexander smiled, hands on his hips. He looked around at the newly painted room, all done by himself. A giggle escaped his lips when he felt his husband’s arms slip into the spaces between Alex’s arms and the rest of his body. He tilted his head up to look up at Thomas, a grin on his face. Thomas smiled a soft smile at the other man and pecked Alex’s lips, letting out a soft hum.

It was the second week of moving into their new home. It was days of painting and constructing things, arranging everything to look almost perfect. Nothing was perfect when it came to Alex and Thomas, but they made it work.

The newlyweds were not prepared for life to come, but whatever. They could handle it, right?

Alex groaned, burying his face into his pillow. Thomas sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Your turn.” Alex said lifting his face to view the shadow of Thomas in the dark room.  
Now husbands of 5 months, their peaceful nights alone were no more. They’d finally gotten the son they always used to talk about getting when they were engaged. Now it was three living in the almost perfect home.  
Thomas nodded, leaving the bed to go quiet down the crying baby. But, of course, little Philip did not hush. Alexander’s head and dropped back down onto the pillow as he drifted back into the comfortable arms of sleep. He sighed and carried the baby to his and Alex’s bed. 

It didn’t take long for their son to notice that Alexander was near. The moment he was laid next to the man he would later begin to call ‘Baba’. He began to fall asleep again next to Alexander, his tiny hand holding onto Alexander’s finger.  
Thomas just let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. Philip favored Alexander. For now.  
But instead of trying to compete at that moment, Thomas just smiled at his boys. He gently pushed some of Alexander’s hair behind his ear to get a better view of his husband. “I love you.” He whispered before letting his head fall onto the pillow. It took a few minutes for Thomas to make sure that Philip would be safe sleeping in between himself and Alex, but he soon fell asleep after that. 

A year or two later, they honestly quit keeping track of the days, weeks, and months that seemed to be passing them by so quickly, the family of three welcomed a new member into the family. It was Philip’s birthday, and Thomas had gotten the boy a pet fish, even though his son squealed with joy whenever his eyes fell onto a dog. That’s what inspired Alex to rescue a dog from the shelter a little ways away from their home while Thomas was at work the next day.  
That night, it was an understatement to say that Thomas was annoyed with Alexander for making such a big choice without his husband. No, he was angry. Angry enough to yell at Alex after Philip had gone to bed. Alexander begged for Thomas to be quiet before he woke the baby.  
It was too late. Philip woke up crying loudly, leaving Alexander to care for him. Thomas slept on the couch that night. 

Alexander didn’t like the feeling of an empty bed, but he couldn’t just go out to Thomas. No. He’d wait until the other man would apologize. So, for that night, Alexander tossed and turned in bed until morning. He had but 10 minutes of sleep.

It took the whole day the next day for Alex to convince Thomas to keep the dog. It wasn’t perfect, but they would make it work.

Now, many, many years later, Philip came back home to visit his parents and old dog with his wife and children. They would be in town for a few weeks. Alexander wasn’t the only teary-eyed man to see his son all grown up with his own family. Thomas just kept it hidden from everyone in his shared bedroom with Alexander.

One night, one of the special quiet nights, it was just Philip, his wife, Alexander, and Thomas. They sat in the family room and caught up together until nearly midnight. Philip and his wife headed off to bed, leaving Alex and Thomas alone together.  
Thomas smiled over at Alexander and stood, holding his hand out to Alexander. “Dance with me, darling.” he said softly.  
“And with what music?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband.  
“When have we ever needed music?” Thomas chuckled, helping Alexander up. 

And together, they dance in the family room, Alexander’s head on Thomas’ chest and Thomas’ chin on the top of Alexander’s head.

They danced in the house they practically built together. The house that held so many memories. The house wasn’t perfect, but it was their home. They still made it work. 

Word count: 818


	4. "Blood" Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets a bloody lip.

November 25, 2019  
Prompt #7  
Blood  
Hamburr

“Good grief, Alexander.” Aaron sighed, wetting another paper towel with cold water and holding it up to Alex’s top lip.  
It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Alexander to text Aaron to come to the boy’s bathroom to help clean up after losing yet another fight. This time, it was pretty bad. Alex was flinching at every simple little touch. Pain creaked in all his muscles and joints after picking a fight with one of the biggest, most short-tempered football player he could find. And boy, did he regret that. 

Alex chuckled nervously but stopped to inhale sharply after the cold towel was pressed onto his bloody lip. “It’s not my fault. He was being stupid.” He said, his words slightly muffled by the towel.

Aaron rolled his eyes at that, a smile playing on his lips. “Oh, of course, it wasn’t your fault. It’s not like you’re always in someone’s business before they pummel you. You always start these things, Alex.”

“Nu-uh!” Alex said, shaking his head. “Remember that one time when those three guys started stuff first?”

“Yes, but don’t you remember why they start it?” the other asked, sticking a band-aid onto Alex’s knee.

Avoiding the question, Alexander sort of changed the subject, but stayed on the topic of the most recent fight he had. “Ya know, these were my favorite pants. Now they have a big hole in the knee. I spent all my allowance on these stupid things.”  
Aaron replied with a nod and a small laugh. After another few moments, he began to put all his band-aids and other stuff for Alex away. “Alright ‘lex. It’s all better now.” He smiled, helping the other boy off the bathroom counter.  
“Thanks.” The shorter smiled, reaching up to put a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. “See ya later. You’re still walking me home, right?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron nodded, his cheeks tinting slightly at the kiss.

Honestly, Aaron couldn’t wait anymore. Believe it or not, Aaron and Alex hadn’t even had their first kiss yet, even in they had been dating for about two years now. So, he leaned down and gently kissed the other boy. Alexander froze and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Though, he didn’t pull away. He didn’t do anything.  
Soon though, he gently started to pull away, even if he really didn’t want to. “I should get to class now..” he trailed off, his eyes landing on Aaron’s lips again.  
Aaron chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Bye Alex.” he said softly, giving Alex a soft kiss on the cheek. “Meet me at the tree outside after school and then we can get going. ‘kay?”  
“‘Kay.” Alex nodded before scurrying back to class.

Word count: 451


	5. "Memory" Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eighteen year old letter is finally read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I love to torture my characters lmao
> 
> Also, this is heavily inspired by 'Dear Winter' by AJR

November 26, 2019  
Prompt #55  
Memory  
Lams

‘Dear Philip, I hope you like your name.’

Alex chuckled, shaking his head as he wrote. He didn’t exactly know how to write to his son who he’d never met. He would never be able to see his son. It was quite sad, but Alexander had gotten used to the fact.

‘I hope no one makes fun of you when you grow up and go to school.’

He sighed softly, eyes traveling up to the bright lights in the ceiling of the hospital room. Images of what his little Philip might look like clouded his thoughts. He quickly shook off thoughts and blinked his tears away.

‘ ‘Cause Philip is a pretty badass name. I mean, Dr. Phil has that name.’

Dear Philip, I hope you talk to girls. Or boys. Or anyone you like.  
I just hope you don’t stay in every night. I kind of wish I was out tonight instead of being in this terrible hospital.’

“John’s gonna kill me after reading this.” He chuckled, but a cough interrupted his soft laughter. He continued to cough into his arm, trying to catch a breath, but failing miserably. He held his chest tightly after the cough.

“Can I finish this letter first?” Alex asked Death, his voice raspy. He gently picked up the pen and wrote more at a faster pace. He needed to get everything out before he went. He also wanted John to get to the hospital faster, but sadly, he understood that he couldn’t have everything.

Alexander had been in the hospital for a while now, if you counted being let out for about a day, only to be rushed back in. John would come in and tell Alex about their son, who would be kept at a friend’s house while Alexander was home because everyone feared that the baby was too young to be around Alexander’s sick body. It only reminded Alexander that he would never meet his son. 

Death was a recurring visitor, who was surprisingly kind to Alex. Death seemed to promise Alexander not to take him away until he was done writing his letter for his son to read once he turned eighteen.

‘I’m hoping that one day I’ll be able to meet you.

And I wish I could have taught you how to curse.

And I wish I could’ve taken your first shot with you on your twenty-first. You would’ve had to ask your father first.

Dear Philip, please don’t move too far away and don’t say Dad is hovering when he asks you how your day was. We just wanna hear about your day.

Will you still come to visit me even if I’m dead? We could still have some great conversations.’

Alexander was almost done. He could feel everything growing weaker, his thoughts starting to scatter. Memories started to interrupt his thoughts. The lights were getting too bright for him. “Just another minute.” he muttered.

He picked up his pen with a shaky hand and began to write again. His handwriting was getting sloppy as his hand lost even more strength.

“John, hurry up.” 

‘I love you, Philip. Don’t forget to come to visit me.’

And with that, Alexander folded the letter and wrote: ‘For Philip. Read on your eighteenth birthday’ 

Then, he dropped his pen for the final time and let himself fall into the arms of Death. 

“Hey, love.” A voice said softly as the door clicked shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tear soaked the paper in his hands, the ink of an old pen beginning to bleed through the paper. John slowly folded the letter in his hands and let out a soft sob. It was Philip’s eighteenth birthday, and he just wanted to read the letter that was made for his son before he gave it to him.

He couldn’t wipe the image of his Alexander laying on the hospital, looking like he was sleeping. That was from a distance. When he sat down in the chair next to Alexander’s bed, he didn’t seem to notice that the other man wasn’t breathing at all. He was too busy trying to wake Alexander with soft words. When Alex didn’t wake up, John only smiled and leaned over to kiss his husband. The unholy scream that left his body when he realized what happened sometimes still pulled John from sleep. 

He sighed a soft, shaky sigh and stood from the bed. He walked to Philip’s room where his son waited excitedly for the ‘surprise’ gift. He was a bit taken aback when he saw John standing in the doorway with tear-stained cheeks and a piece of paper in his hands.

“Dad..?” Philip asked quietly, his energy from a few moments ago completely gone.

“You remember your other dad that I told you about.. right?” John asked, coming into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, his eyes still on Philip.

“That bastard who left you? Yeah, I remember him.” Philip answered, anger lacing his voice at the mention of his other ‘father’. When John told him a while ago that his other father had left them, Philip completely misinterpreted that. John knew that, but he wanted to wait to explain to his son the full story. 

“He’s not a bastard, Philip. He didn’t leave us... well he did, but not exactly. He loved us very much, but he got very sick before you were born and was in the hospital for a while. It was very scary to have to bring him home and then have to rush him back when he was having trouble again. He never got to meet you. Even when he was home. One day, I left the hospital and spent the night with you and Uncle Laf. In the morning, he died and I wasn’t there for him. The last thing he did was write this for you.”

The paper was handed to the now eighteen-year-old boy. The sound of paper crinkling was heard as Philip opened the letter and greeted with beautiful cursive handwriting that slowly and visibly started to look shaky.

Dear Philip, I hope you like your name. I hope no one makes fun of you when you grow up and go to school. ‘Cause Philip is a pretty badass name. I mean, Dr. Phil has that name.

Dear Philip, I hope you talk to girls. Or boys. Or anyone you like.  
I just hope you don’t stay in every night. I kind of wish I was out tonight instead of being in this terrible hospital

I’m hoping that one day I’ll be able to meet you.

And I wish I could have taught you how to curse.

And I wish I could’ve taken your first shot with you on your twenty-first. You would’ve had to ask your father first.

Dear Philip, please don’t move too far away and don’t say Dad is hovering when he asks you how your day was. We just wanna hear about your day.

Will you still come to visit me even if I’m dead? We could still have some great conversations.

I love you, Philip. Don’t forget to come to visit me.

More tears began to soak the paper.

Philip smiled, though tears rolled down his cheeks. He was smiling at the little silly things that were snuck into the letter and the fact that he had another father, even if he had passed away. At least his father didn’t leave on purpose.

To John, Alexander was sadly just a distant memory that left deep scars that would never heal.

To Philip, Alexander felt strangely like a dream.

Alexander sat on the bed in the space between Philip and John. 

“You look just like John.” Alex chuckled, looking at his son and then over to his husband who nearly looked like he hadn’t aged a bit. Of course, Alexander looked the same. He looked to be the same age he was when Death cradled him in its arms and let him go peacefully.

Word count: 1,333


	6. "Lost" Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Aaron not see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost interest not even half way through

November 27, 2019  
Prompt #51  
Lost  
Hamburr

The way Alexander’s eyes widened made Aaron’s heart drop.

No. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Alexander wasn’t supposed to just give his shot away like this. He wasn’t the one who the supposed to get hurt.  
He dropped his gun and tried to run towards the man he actually loved. He was kept away from Alexander who was being checked on by a doctor.

Why on earth would they do this? Why did they have to let disagreements bother each other so much? Why did Alexander have to shoot up at the sky and why did Aaron have to shoot him right where he would be destined to die?

Too many questions and no answers.

Why did Aaron try so hard not to lose everything when Alexander did anything without a second thought?

This wasn’t how Aaron planned it to be. It wasn’t fair. Alexander didn’t deserve this.

Aaron had no idea that getting rid of one thing could cause him to lose so much more.

Word count: 168


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, but one will be coming soon

Hey y'all, I have a major author's block right now. I'm working on trying to get some fluffy ideas together. I also have some angst in mind too. But, I'm creating a business sort of profile where you can dm me on instagram for a request or writing suggestions! I currently have a list that gives me all my prompts, so i'll send you the ones on the list that haven't been used yet (which is a lot lmao). Anyway, good day loves!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little something i threw together in english class :)

December 11, 2019  
Prompt #29  
Fear

The music blared loudly, causing the floor to vibrate under his feet. There were people all over the house, drinking, eating, and throwing up just to do it all over again. It absolutely sickened him to think about ever doing that.   
New Year’s Eve was the bane if Alex’s existence. It brought the tight feeling of anxiety to his chest and a strange nauseous feeling to his stomach. It didn’t help that his friends who brought him to this stupid party had broken off into the crowd of people not even five seconds into getting into the house. 

A sigh escaped him as he lifted a cup of water up to his lips to take a sip. He sat in a dark bedroom, hoping that no one would come bursting in to start some sort of hijinx. His dark, shoulder-length hair draped around his face as he intensely stared down at his phone screen, waiting for a notification from any one of his friends that he could finally leave this dreadful and rather boisterous party. 

He had already tried to watch a movie on his phone or listen to music to calm his senses, but of course, that didn’t work. He was definitely not ready to walk downstairs to ‘let loose’ in the words of the very many people how noticed how tense he was on a daily basis. It was exactly his fault that he enjoyed the quiet buzz of a coffee shop more than mainstream music that was put on loud enough to destroy someone’s eardrums. 

Word Count: 258


End file.
